


But You Didn't

by Rxcklxss_abxndon



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxcklxss_abxndon/pseuds/Rxcklxss_abxndon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad Frerard One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Didn't

Remember the day I borrowed your brand new car and I dented it?

I thought that you'd kill me. 

But you didn't.

I honestly never knew much about cars, but I knew you cared a lot about yours. Every Sunday afternoon we'd fill a bucket with soapy water and we'd clean your car, often getting messy ourselves. Having the height advantage, I even managed to dump the bucket on your head a couple times. You'd just laugh and kiss me, all soapy and wet, but you were happy. Then, we'd lay in the grass fingers tangled together, sharing a cigarette and our thoughts on the universe.

Remember the time I dragged you to the beach, and you said it would rain and it did?

I thought you'd say 'I told you so.'

But you didn't. 

I know how much you hated rain. You got terrified every time a storm hit. I'd pull your small frame into my arms as you shook, and remembered the fatal memories that storms brought upon you. But that afternoon you braced the rain, and pulled me into a chessy kiss. You'd never admit it, but that afternoon I saw love in your eyes.

Remember the time I flirted with all the guys to make you jealous, and you were?

I thought you'd leave me. 

But you didn't.

By that point, I had told you I loved you, but you haven't managed to say it back. Distraught and hurt, I had got to the nearest bar and drank myself into oblivion. I flirted with guys. Drank a bit more. I wanted to forget. 

But if there's one thing I did remember from that night, it was you tucking me in and kissing me softly on my forehead. You brushed away my red hair and with eyes filled of unspoken emotion you whispered to me 'I love you.'

Remember the time I forgot to tell you the dance was formal, and you showed up in jeans?

I thought you'd dump me. 

But you didn't. 

Everyone in the small room turned and started at you, whispers echoing about your tattoos and how you weren't showing class.

But all you did was walk up to me, kiss my hand and ask for a dance.

The night ended with us stretched out on a picnic blanket, with a bottle of cheap wine. We made love with the starts looking down on us.

Yes, there were a lot of things that you didn't do. 

But you put up with me.

You protected me. 

And you loved me. 

There were lots of things, I wanted to make up to you when you returned from that trip in New York.

You had to go visit your aunt, help her move. You left that morning with a quick peck on the lips and out the door you were, telling me you'd see me soon.

But your plane crashed, and I never got to hold you again or hear your voice. 

You told me you'd come back. 

But you didn't. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by poem But you didn't


End file.
